Valduggery fanfic
by xXxValkyrieCainxXx
Summary: Valkyrie and skulduggery are working together, fighting against a monster that hunts its prey and takes it back to its home. It is then that Valkyrie has a sudden change of heart


Hey everyone, this is my first ever valduggery fanfiction! Please comment what you thought of it and tell me if I need to change anything. Thank you! *~S.P~V.C~*

~ Enough Is Enough ~

"Ow skulduggery! What was that for?" Valkyrie shouted, rubbing the place her head had met the wall.

"You were in my way, and I just happened to be running from a monster," skulduggery shouted back, attempting to shift the beast off his back, "you know, it would be nice if you could lend a hand?"

"In a minute!"

She rubbed her head again and stood, fighting off a wave of dizziness that threatened to topple her again. She ran to skulduggery and blasted the beast with white lighting. It shot off skulduggery and yelped as it flew into the wall with a sickening crack, then it stopped moving.

"You know, sometimes I fear you value your own well-being before mine" skulduggery grumbled, standing and dusting himself off

"I do. I've told you before but you might not have heard me over your ego"

"I certainly didn't, but I'm sure my ego and I were having a splendid conversation while you were trying"

"Oh shut up. At least I didn't try to push you head first into a wall"

"I didn't try to, I _did_ push you into a wall. Not intentionally, but still, your not dead are you?"

"No, but you will be if you don't shut up"

"Valkyrie, I'm a skeleton. I'm already dead"

Valkyrie went to hit him again but stopped as she saw the beast running towards them. She cried out as it knocked her over, trying to bite through her jacket. She put her arms up, feeling It snapping and biting at her arms. She held her guard, making sure it didn't get through. She tried gathering her legs beneath her but the monster pinned her down and bit down hard on her arm, she felt the bone snap. She screamed, kicking and thrashing. What the hell was skulduggery doing? She shoved the beast with all her strength, pain shooting up her arm. It tumbled off her, but righting itself again almost instantly. She scrambled up raising her good arm and tried blasting the thing with lightning, but it jerked out of the way and leaped at her. She shot again, catching the thing in the face, melting away its features. The beast collapsed to the ground in a heap. It smelt like burning flesh.

Valkyrie spun round to look at skulduggery, seething with rage. He stood there, arms crossed, a smug look on his skull.

" _What the hell skulduggery! Why did you just stand there while that thing tried to kill me_?" She yelled, doing her best to contain her anger.

"Because I knew you could handle it"

"You asked _me_ to help you when it was on _your_ back! If I could handle it, why couldn't you?"

"Because, as you pointed out, It was on my back. There's not much you can do when there is a heavy monster pinning you on your back" he said calmly, with a hint of smugness in his voice. That was it for Valkyrie. That was the breaking point.

Valkyrie raised her hand and lightning danced from her fingers and hit skulduggery in the chest. He shot back and slammed into the wall, just like Valkyrie had earlier. He slumped to the floor, groaning. Valkyrie stalked over to where he was slumped, and lashed a kick into his sternum. He grunted and tried to catch her leg as she attempted to kick him again in the chest. She snarled and twisted from his grip, slamming her boot into his chest and feeling the bones break. Skulduggery cried out, covering his rib cage with his arms. Valkyrie stood over him, the snarl still on her lips. She was fed up with him now. She was done with his taunts, his sarcastic comments. She kicked him again. She listened to it every day, she tolerated it, put up with all the insults and and all the mocking, she pretended it didn't bother her, but deep down she hated it, all of it. All of the torture she'd been through, all the broken bones, the cuts, the bruises and scrapes, he'd always tease her, mock her. Valkyrie was done. She didn't need him anymore. She'd had her fun while it lasted, now it ends. Skulduggery tried to grab her feet and pull them from under her, but she kicked his hands away and stomped on them, she heard the bones snap and skulduggery cry out in pain.

She picked him up by the skull and slammed it into the wall, once, twice, three times. She felt the side of his skull splinter and slammed it again once more. Skulduggery yelled and pulled away, shocked, trying to process what was going on. He was hurting and Valkyrie knew it. She'd done some damage there, she smiled and lifted her arm, preparing to blast him again. Skulduggery tried raising his arms but it didn't do anything and he went flying back again. He used the air to stop him from slamming into another wall but he lost his balance and stumbled back into it, trying to use it to support him.

"Why?" Skulduggery croaked

"Why?" Valkyrie laughed. "You want to know why? I'm fed up, that's why! I'm sick of your teasing, your sarcasm. I'm sick of you, thinking your so smart. Ok, your a good detective, and an alright mentor, but as soon as it's something other than that, you always treat me like shit! You mock me, make sarcastic comments about me and annoy me. I hate it, so today's the day I give you what you deserve!"

She was breathing hard now, anger mixing with the adrenalin pumping through her. She felt her magic coursing through her veins. She needed to get rid of him, make sure he never returns. She wanted to pull him apart, bone by bone. He needed to feel the pain he'd caused her by dragging into every situation,no matter how dangerous. He needed to suffer.

"Valkyrie, you don't mean that," skulduggery tried "just thin-"

" _No_!" Valkyrie screamed. "No! I will not think, I will not listen! I will not do anything you tell me anymore. Your time is up skulduggery, you've played your cards for years now, and finally, it's my turn"

Valkyrie stared at what was left of skulduggery and cried. She didn't mean it. She didn't want this to happen. She had been trapped. Darquesse had trapped her. Darquesse had tried taking over without Valkyries consent, and she trapped them in the middle of both personalities.

Darquesse wanted skulduggery gone and Valkyrie was angry with him, she tried to take over but it didn't work, and their personalities fused together, making it seem like Valkyrie wanted skulduggery dead. So now that the deed was done, darquesse returned to the depths of Valkyries mind, and she missed him.

Someone cleared their throat and she jerked around. Skulduggery was standing behind her, hands on his hips. Valkyries eyes widened and she spun round again to face his remains. His bones were separated and his suit was in tatters, but it was still there. She stood up and turned round again, observing him quietly.

"Sk-skulduggery?"

"Yes?" He replied, cocking his head slightly.

"Is it you?"

"Of course it's me, Valkyrie. There's only one living skeleton in the world, and that one would be me"

"But... but your..." She trailed off

"I'm what?" He inquired

"Your dead" Her face crumpled and she started crying

"I'm a skeleton, of course I'm dead. You've known this for years, so why are you crying about it now?"

Valkyrie stepped to the side and he looked at the bones

"Oh..."

Skulduggery took a step towards his remains and looked at Valkyrie.

"What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" She asked

"No, I don't. If I did I wouldn't have asked"

Valkyrie thought about what she'd done and decided it was best not to tell him.

"We were fighting something and it took you apart" Valkyrie said, pointing at the beast across the room.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I melted it's face"

"I can see that"

He walked over to where the monster lay, and crouched to inspect it.

"This, took me apart?" He asked, unsure

"Um, yes"

"Oh... Are you sure?"

"Yes, I watched it happen"

"And you didn't try to stop it happening?" He asked

"I did, and it broke my arm"

"Let me see"

Valkyrie took off her jacket and showed skulduggery her arm, which had turn an ugly shade of purple and blue, the bone poking at her fore arm. Thankfully, darquesse hadn't been whole enough to repair it. So now she had an excuse.

"Ah well, it's better than being taken apart," skulduggery mused

"Yeah" She sniffed

Valkyrie walked over to skulduggery and tried to take his gloved hand, but instead of grabbing his hand, she grabbed air.

"W-what?" Valkyrie said, wide eyed

"Oh... it appears I might, uh, I might be a ghost." skulduggery said, looking at his hand

"No, you can't be!" Valkyrie cried

She tried grabbing his hand again, and again, and again. Each time grabbing nothing more than air. She whimpered and tried to take his hat, but her hand passed right through it.

" _No_!" She cried, reaching out to touch his skull, but her arm just passed right through him.

"What have I done?" She whispered, collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"What have you done?" Skulduggery crossed his arms.

"You know what you've done Valkyrie. You killed me. You killed me, because you were angry I teased you.

"No..."

"Yes Valkyrie, it's who you are. You can't deny your nature."

"Please.."

"Please what? I'm dead Valkyrie, for real this time, I can't do much to help you anymore. Goodbye"

"No, please, don't leave me"

Valkyrie watched as skulduggery walked away, her hear sank, he couldn't leave now, he just couldn't. She got to her feet and tried to run after him, but he was gone.

"Skulduggery!" She shouted

She ran to the door and burst out of the room they were in. She frantically searched up and down the corridor, but he wasn't there

" _Skulduggery_!" She sobbed.

She dropped to her knees again and held her head in her hands. She rocked backwards and forwards, crying hard. She kept whispering skulduggery's name, hoping it would bring him back, but he was gone now. There was no chance of him ever coming back.

Valkyrie slowly picked herself up, stumbled into the room and walked to where skulduggery's bones lay. Her hands searched his jacket until they found his gun. She didn't understand why skulduggery didn't use this against the beast thing, but it's over now, no point in thinking of what could have been done.

Valkyrie picked up the gun and put it to her head. She knew where to put it so when it went off, it wouldn't hurt, and she would die without pain. She flicked off the safety and tightened her finger on the trigger.

"I love you skulduggery, until the end."

The gun went off.

Valkyrie gasped and jerked upright in bed. It was just a dream. She burst out crying and cold arms embraced her, rocking her, and a smooth voice told her it's ok. She curled into those arms and cried. She didn't look up, she couldn't, she couldn't face him right now.

"I love you too Valkyrie, no matter what happens, I always will, until the end"


End file.
